The cruel truth - A Transformers Prime Fanfiction
by LordStarscream22
Summary: Are you sick of seing yaoi and yuri fanart all over the internet? Yes? And do you want to know how the targets will react? Yes? Good, than feel free to check it out here! :D
1. Chapter 1

_**First things first:**_  
_I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS PRIME! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO HASBRO AND THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!_

_Hi Guys,_  
_i just came up with this silly idea (since i got very SICK of seing yaoi/yuri Pictures of Transformers. WTF?!) Sorry but i HATE this disgusting stuff!_  
_Fluff is okay, but everything else is just SICK in my eyes!_

_So i thought it would be funny to see the reactions of the targets *smirks*_

_I hope you like it and since i am learning english all by myself there will be mistakes in it. You have been warned (so don't complain *lol*)_

_Have fun!_

* * *

**_The cruel truth…_**

**_A Transformers Prime Fanfiction_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**~ At the Decepticon Warship the Nemesis ~**

It was quiet in the corridors of the Nemesis.

No Decepticon was seen that night.

Silence reigned over the warship.

Until…

Megatron drove up from his sleep, when loud laughter echoed through the corridors of the Nemesis.

A deep growl found its way out of his vocals as he stood up.

"Starscream!" he growled and he clenched his fists.

He just wanted to get some sleep, but no!

Not even a mighty Leader like he was could get some sleep in there!

It was so frustrating sometimes…

The laughter grew louder and louder the closer he got to Starscreams quarter.

When he reached the door of the quarter he raised his hand and wanted to knock against the door, but he stopped in his movement when a second voice was heard.

The laughter increased and Megatron raised an eyebrow.

"Knockout?" he asked himself.

When a third voice was heard it was enough for Megatron.

He roared in anger and slammed his hand against the door and growled deeply.

"Starscream! What in the name of the Allspark is going on in there?!"

But he got no answer, only more laughter.

The mighty Decepticon leader growled again and opened the door and entered the room.

Megatron raised his eyebrow questioningly as he saw Knockout, Starscream and Breakdown.

Starscream was sitting before a monitor and he was laughing so hard he had to hold his stomach already.

Knockout sat next to him and couldn't stop laughing as well.

The only one who wasn't laughing was Breakdown.

The mighty warrior stood in a dark corner, his arms crossed before his chest and he looked to the ground and growled angrily.

"What is going on in here?!" Megatron repeated himself.

Starscream turned around and looked at him with tears in his eyes.

He was still laughing and tried to string a sentence together.

"I-I always knew…t-that you and Optimus Prime were close friends…but THAT close? Hahaha I can't believe this!" the Seeker laughed and he slammed his fist against his table and laughed even louder.

"WHAT?!"

Megatron growled even louder and he went to the seeker and grabbed his wings and shoved him to the ground.

When he looked at the monitor his optics widened with shock.

"Starscream! What the hell is THAT?!" he roared with anger as he pointed at the monitor that showed him a Picture with him and Optimus prime kissing each other passionately.

But Starscream didn't answered his question. He started to roar with laughter and hit the ground with his fists.

„Knockout! What is that?!"

The Medic wiped a tear from his optic and looked at his leader with a huge smirk on his face.

"We don't know. Starscream has found it when he browsed the internet and he showed me this Pictures. I think humans made it."

"Why in the name of Unicron would I do such a thing?! Optimus is my enemy…not my Sparkmate!"

This words made even Breakdown laugh.

"Thank you for your support Breakdown" Megatron growled.

"Since you all find this so funny, let's see what kind of Photos I will find of you!"

The Decepticon leader smirked and searched the website for other Pictures and it took him less than a minute to find what he was looking for.

Soon _his_ laughter filled the room and it was Starscreams turn to blush deeply.

"Look what I've found! Starscream and Knockout, Starscream and Dreadwing, Starscream and Ratchet….ooookay?...Starscream and Optimus Prime…Hahaha what were your words again Starscream? Let's see, oh that is nice: Starscream and Airachnid!"

Both Megatron and Knockout were laughing at this.

Starscream blushed deeply and Breakdown glared at him when Megatron mentioned the Spiderbot. It was no secret that the warrior had a crush on her…

But soon Megatrons laughter stopped when he opened the next Pictures.

"What the…?! Me and Starscream?!"

Now it was Megatrons turn to blush slightly and Knockout and Breakdown were laughing.

"Very funny you two, ha, ha, ha…I will get you for this! Give me a second….aaaaaand…here we go! Knockout and Breakdown. Awww look, you two looking so disgusting kissing each other," the warlord smirked evilly at them as he showed them the new found Pictures and their laughter stopped immediately.

"Or look at that…Soundwave and….what the hell?! Soundwave and me?!"

Soon the laughter started again and Megatron blushed even more now.

It got worse when Soundwave entered the room, followed by Dreadwing, Airachnid and some Vehicons.

"Hey, we heard laughter. What is going on in here…and why is your face so….blue Lord Megatron?" Dreadwing asked and he raised his eyebrow when the Warlord blushed more.

"What are you looking at?" Airachnid asked and she walked over to the warlord and tried to look at the Monitor in front of them.

"What…is THAT?!" she asked in disbelieve as she saw the Picture with Megatron and Soundwave, cuddling with each other. And then she found another Picture where she and Arcee were…

"What the hell is that?! That is disgusting! I would NEVER do such things with Arcee! I would rip out her spark, but I would NEVER interface with her!" the spider bot roared with anger and Soundwave had to hold her back with his tentacles before she could kill someone.

Dreading stepped forward and opened another Picture and his wings dropped at the sight.

"B-but…we were…brothers….not lovers…" he stammered and his jaw dropped open when he saw the Picture of him and his twin Skyquake, kissing each other.

"What? Arcee and Starscream?!" Airachnid smirked at the seeker as she gave him a knowingly gaze.

Starscream growled and looked away from her and he blushed deeply again.

"Better than you and Breakdown!" he smirked back at her and now she blushed.

Breakdown chuckled and looked at her and as she looked back at him he winked at her.

Airachnid felt a shiver ran down her spine and she gave him a "Stay-away-from-me gaze" and growled threatening.

"By the Allspark. Look at that!"

All heads turned to Dreadwing and his optics widened with shock as he opened the next picture.

"Airachnid and Silas!"

Loud laughter filled the room and Airachnid blushed deeply and looked away from all of them.

"Awww don't be shy Airachnid. We all knew you loved this human!" Megatron smirked at her. But all he got was a deep growl coming from the femme and she showed him the bad finger.

"That's not ladylike…"

And Starscream got the bad finger as well after his words.

"It gets worse guys…look at that!" Dreadwing said and he opened the next Picture.

Airachnid smirked evilly at this and a dark chuckled found its way out of her vocals.

"Arcee and Jack? How cute~" she snickered.

"Ugh me and Soundwave?" Starscream said in disbelieve and he shook his head in disgust.

"What's coming next? Shockwave with some of his sick experiments?!"

Starscream smirked at the thought.

"No Starscream, but you and…Steve? Who the hell is Steve?!"

Airachnid asked and opened the next Picture with Starscream and a Vehicon in the showers and both were…

"Okay, enough of that! Soundwave! Delete this outrageousness immediately!" Megatron growled and Soundwave nodded his head.

Megatron smirked and watched Soundwave, but than his face went pale and his jaw dropped open with shock when he could see the words "Send successful" at Soundwaves visor.

"W-what have you done?! I ordered you to delete it! And not to download and send it!"

Silence.

Until…

"Who did you send the pictures?"


	2. Chapter 2

And finally here you have it: Chapter 2!  
And i am not done yet muahaha :D

_But honestly guys: If you __**DON'T**__ like this FF than __**DON't**__ read it._  
And STOP sending me mails with "If you hate Yaoi / Yuri than just ignore it, but stop writing this FFs...bla, bla, bla"  
Really guys?! _You_ are allowed to write sick, pervert FFs or drawing disgusting pictures and _i_ have to tolerate this, but _i am_ NOT allowed to share _my_ opinion with this fanfiction? A "bit" immature, isn't it?  
Oh and besides: I am sorry but i **_CAN'T_** ignore something that is all over the freaking internet!  
I have my reasons why i even stopped reading Fanfictions! I am _sick_ of this yaoi stuff,really!  
People have different opinions and if i say i hate this stuf than it is final!  
If you can't handle my opinion than leave! No one forces you to read this!

So if you don't like my FF it is _not_ my problem.  
**_IGNORE IT!_**

For all the people who like this FF:  
**_Many, many thanks for all the lovely reviews i got :D_**  
And sorry for the harsh words...

I hope you will like this Chapter as well and i hope my english is okay :)

There will be only a short epilogue after this chapter and than this FF is finished :)

Have fun in reading it now! :D

* * *

"Optimus? Hey Optimus, it's me, Ratchet. Do you read me?"

Two bright blue optics opened slowly and a growl was heard when Optimus woke up from a dreamless slumber.

He just wanted to get some sleep before the next mission would start, but Ratchet didn't made life easy for him that day.

"I am here Ratchet."

"Good…I hope I haven't disturbed you?"

"No…not really old friend."

"Good to hear. Anyway…we have a problem!"

Optimus sat up, now fully awaken.

"A problem? What kind of problem?"

"Well…we got a message half an hour ago."

"Just a message? Why is a message a problem? Or is it from Megatron?"

The last sentence was meant as a joke and the Prime couldn't help but chuckle.

"Uhm….yes. It is from Megatron. How do you know?"

Optimus stopped to chuckle and his optics widened with pure shock and he was on his feet immediately.

"WHAT? This is a joke, right? Tell me it is a joke!"

"Nope, not a joke. You really should take a look on this message Optimus…it is…kind of…"interesting"…"

The mighty Autobot leader needed a few moments to calm himself down.

And he needed a few moments until he realized what Ratchet had just said.

Megatron had send them a message?

But why?

There was only one way to find out…

Five minutes later Optimus entered the commando bridge of the Autobot base.

His gaze wandered around the room and he saw only shocked looking faces.

"What is wrong with all of you? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Nobody answered until Ratchet came into his gaze.

His optics were wide and his face turned blue when he looked his leader into the face.

"See for yourself Optimus, than you will know…" Ratchet said as he stepped aside so the Prime could take a look at the big screen right in front of him.

Optimus went closer to the screen so he could see better.

A few seconds past until the Prime realized what he saw.

His jaw dropped open, his optics widened and he was no longer able to speak.

"See? I told you we have a problem!" The Medic said as he went on his leader's side, crossing his arms before his chest. He cleared his throat with embarrassment as his optics fixed the screen. There, on the screen, was a Picture with Optimus and Megatron, kissing each other passionately and one of the Decepticon Leaders hands were in places where they should never be…

"Optimus? Are you still with us?" Arcee asked as she walked closer to her leader, ignoring the disturbing Picture on the screen as good as se could. She waved her hand in front of the Prime's face, but she got no verbal answer from him. The only answer she and the others got, was a short, crazy laugh from the Autobot leader until he fell over passing out…

"OPTIMUS!"

Ratchet was the first one who was at his side.

The others followed, looking at their powerless Leader with shock.

"Is he okay Ratchet?" Bulkhead asked.

"Yeah, he is fine…but he passed out."

"That surprises you?" Arcee asked with mockery in her voice, crossing her arms as she watched Ratchet, trying to wake the mighty Autobot.

"No, not really…you had the same reaction when you saw the Picture with you and Airachnid…remember?"

Arcee shuddered at those thoughts.

"Don't remind me on that! Besides…you almost destroyed the screen when you saw the Picture with you and Breakdown...remember that Bulk?"

"I don't want to talk about that…" Bulkhead said and his cheeks turned blue and he looked away from the femme who was now smirking at him.

"And just look at Bumblebee! I feel so sorry for him…It seems he will never be the same after all what he saw today…"

"Yeah I know. But honestly, the Picture with him and Soundwave was really bad! Who in the name of Primus would even think about something like that?!"

"Yeah…can you imagine me being together with Starscream? Or Jack? Or even Airachnid?"

Bulkhead looked at her with wide optics.

"No way! Can you imagine me together with Breakdown?! Or even Miko?!"

Arcee shuddered again.

"No way!"

"Hush you two. He is coming back to us…"

Both Arcee and Bulkhead turned their heads back to Ratchet.

Optimus slowly opened his optics and mumbled something.

"Slowly Optimus…"

"Uhhh what happened? It feels like as if a train drove over my head."

Ratchet, Bulkhead and Arcee looked at each other as if they wanted to say "Are we really supposed to tell him?"

The Prime sat up and rubbed his head.

"I had such a weird dream…" he said.

"A weird dream?" Ratchet asked with concern in his voice.

"Yes. There was I and Megatron and we kissed each other…"

Optimus shuddered after his words.

"That wasn't a dream…"

"BULKHEAD!" Arcee and Ratchet roared simultaneously.

Optimus looked questioningly at the Wrecker.

"What do you mean Bulkhead?"

The Wrecker shrugged.

"See for yourself…"

And then he stepped aside like Ratchet did before and showed Optimus the Picture with him and Megatron again.

And again the mighty Autobot Leader simply passed out…

"Great job Bulkhead!" Arcee snapped at him.

The Wrecker scratched the back of his head in embarrassment and looked away from her.

"I am sorry…" he said.

"Enough you two! We have other problems!" Ratchet snapped back at both of them.

"Such as?" Arcee said, looking at him with an eyebrow rose.

"What should we do with this…disgusting Pictures? I don't want to keep them here! And I don't think Megaton wants them back either! So what should we do with them?"

"Hmm…" Arcee tapped her chin as she thought about that.

Seconds later an evil grin appeared on the femmes face.

"I have a great idea Ratchet!"

Now it was Ratchet's turn to look at her questioningly.

Arcee's grin grow wider and wider and an evil chuckle found its way out of her throat.

"I know someone who would love to see all this pictures. Why don't we share them with this person huh?"

"And who exactly is this person?"

Arcee smirked even wider.

"You will see~," she said and after that she turned around and went back to the screen.

She pressed a few buttons, typing a mail before she clicked on "Send note".

Now even Ratchet and Bulkhead smirked evilly at her.

"You are so diabolic Arcee."

"Oh I know Ratchet, I know…" the femme said with an evil chuckle.

"But now…do us all a favor and delete this…Insolence of images !"

"With pleasure!"

But before the femme could delete anything, a ground bridge appeared and Smokescreen came back to the base.

"Hey guys, I am back from my mission and…FOR PRIMUS SAKE! WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE ALLSPARK…IS THAT?!"

"Oh you mean that?" Ratchet said, smirking evilly at him and stepped aside.

"Just a little surprise we got from Megatron today. Wanna see more? I think there is even a Photo with you and Knockout together…wait a second…yes here it is."

Smokescreen's optics went wide with shock and he backed away from them.

"Primus…MY OPTICS! MY WONDERFULL OPTICS!" he screamed hysterical and he covered his optics with his hands.

"TURN IT OFF RATCHET! TURN IT OFF!"

"I could print it for you, so you could hang it onto your wall in your quarter so you can see it every day~."

The answer Ratchet got was a hysterical scream from the sports car and seconds later the young Autobot disappeared in the still open ground bridge.

Arcee crossed her arms before her chest and glared at the medic.

"What? What is wrong Arcee?"

"Was that really necessary Ratchet?"

The medic smirked.

"Come on, he deserved it after all of his misbehavior, don't you think?"

The blue Autobot femme just rolled her optics.

But moments later her evil smirk appeared on her face again.

"I know who deserves all of this Photos…and I am sure he will like them hehehe…"


	3. Last chapter

_And here it is: The final Chapter (Or Epilogue ^^;)! :D _

_I hope you will like it :D _

_I know it is pretty short and i am not very satisfied with it, but i tried my very best ^^; _  
_Please enjoy it :D _

_And many, many thanks to all of you for the lovely comments and all the faves :D _  
_Never thought of it you would like this Fanfiction so much :D _

_I feel so honored :3_

* * *

_**The cruel truth - Final Chapter**_

It was deep in the night and everything was silent.

No noises were heard, only the whisper of the cold wind.

Even in the base of MECH everything was silent.

Many of the members had already gone to bed.

Only a few of them were still awake, guarding the base.

Silas came out of the shower and got dressed.

He was about to get a coffee, when he got a radio message.

It was from one of the men who was responsible for the communication.

"Yes, what is it?" Silas answered and he made his way into the little kitchen in his room.

"Silas. We got a message!"

"A message? What kind of message?"

"I don't know. The message is only for you."

"Okay, give me five minutes and I will take a look on it. Silas out!"

Five minutes later, Silas arrived in the communication room of the based.

"So, where is this message?"

"It is right here Sir."

Silas went to one of the computer consoles and opened the program with which they were able to receive mails. It was a miracle that someone could send a message to them at all.

Whoever that was, this person was a professional!

"Good…open it for me!" the MECH leader ordered and he took a sip of his coffee.

When the message was opened, a text appeared.

Silas frowned as he began to read.

"What?! What is THAT?!" he growled when he finished reading the text.

The following was written in the mail:

_Dear Silas,_

_We have found something of great interest and we would love to share it with you._

_We all think you deserve it to take a look on this VERY interesting stuff._

_Please open the attachment and see for yourself._

_Withloving greetings_

_Arcee _

Silas frowned again and he took another sip of his coffee and clicked on the attachment to open it.

When it finally opened, the MECH Leader spluttered his coffee out of his mouth.

And the last thing that was heard was a loud scream that echoed through the whole forest, startled some birds which flew away in panic…

**_END_**


End file.
